The contacts of a connector are commonly connected through wires to circuit components. There are applications where it is desirable to isolate the circuit components from the contacts when the connector is unmated from a second connector, or at least protect the circuit components from stray currents that the contacts might be exposed to when the connectors are unmated. One application is for a connector on a rocket, which unmates from a second connector at the launch facility when the rocket rises. When the rocket moves rapidly through the atmosphere, stray currents may be applied to the contacts, which could damage or interfere with components connected through wire conductors to the contacts. One solution has been to provide a cover that moves over the exposed end of the rocket connector. However, the contacts still can pick up some interfering noise. It would be desirable if a switch were provided for each contact, and if such switches were opened whenever the connectors were unmated. However, where a connector includes a large number of contacts, such switches would add considerable volume, weight, and complexity. A simple and compact switching arrangement that decoupled connector contacts from circuit components when the connector was riot mated to another one, while shielding the components from EMI (electromagnetic interference) that might come from the area occupied by the connector, would be of value.